This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to look at how useful imaging studies and biomarkers tests are, together with measurements of memory, thinking and daily functioning, for future studies that will focus on identifying and treating Alzheimer's disease at an early stage.